Unexpected Twist
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Marius Brittle is just another recapture mission for Martin or is it? A dark past pulls Martin into the middle of two twin brothers. Once he comes out of it, the experience will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 1: Escaped?

I don't own Martin Mystery, if I did I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

"DIANA, I WAS PLAYING WITH THAT," yells Martin as he tries to get back Diana's notebook.

"No Martin Mystery, this is my chemistry notebook," yells Diana back at Martin as she walks toward her locker.

"Come on Di let me have some fun; it's near the end of the school year. Next year we will be in college, and I won't be able to pick on you anymore," whines Martin as he walks up to his locker.

"Ah, there you are Diana; I wanted to go over the chemistry homework. Why hello there, and who might you be?" asks the blond haired boy that had gone to stand next to Diana.

"Whhaaa you don't know who I am?" exclaims Martin to the blond haired boy.

"Don't bother with him Marius he is just my brother Martin," smiles Diana "now I was thinking we could go over the lab work in the library."

"Diana, you can't brush me off like that. The names Martin Mystery," speaks Martin as he sticks out his hand.

"Martin Mystery, I do know you. Heard about what you do for a living, I rather like to think you do a good job of it. Tell the Center or rather yet tell M.O.M. that I'm not going back until I find my twin brother. Names Marius Brittle and I shall see you both later," smiles the blond haired boy as he walks away from the two.

"Um, Di how did he know that we worked up at the Center?" asks Martin as he looks after the blond haired boy.

"I don't know Martin, let's go talk to M.O.M.," speaks Diana as she walks away from her locker.

"Good idea Di, let's get Java, and go to the Center," smiles Martin as they head for the janitors office.

The two head for the office, just as the watch starts to beep, letting them know there is a mission going on. Java shows up, and the three go through the portal to the center. The three step on the platform the three scan in and head for M.O.M.'s office.

"Hey Martin, how's it going?" asks Billy showing up in his hover seat.

"Alright Billy, but I had a strange encounter today," answers Martin as they walk into M.O.M.'s office.

"Martin there you are. I am glad to find you well," speaks M.O.M. as she sits down in her seat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asks Martin as he walks up to her desk.

"We had someone say that they know me and know I work for the center, and told us to tell you something," speaks Martin as he scratches his head.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't going back until he found his twin brother, and his name Marius Brittle," states Diana as she tries to figure out what is going on.

"I was afraid of that," sighs M.O.M. "Marius Brittle almost killed his twin brother. Marius used to work for the Center, his twin brother as well. The two were the best of the best; they had powers given to them from a rock that had come from outer space. Marius harmed his brother Marcus and we had to lock him up some place secure. He busted out a couple of nights ago, and we have been trying to get him back. Your job is to capture him and bring him back." Mom sits back as she brings up the files on Marius and Marcus Brittle.

"Is Marcus Brittle somewhere we can contact him? If Marius is after him, we should get there first, to warn him at least?" asks Diana, as she looks over the files, noticing no address for Marcus Brittle.

"Billy, has all the information you need, your job is to protect Marcus and to capture Marius. I want him back here," speaks M.O.M. as she leaves the room.

"Man, I have never seen M.O.M. act like that or walk out of her own office. Marius must have proved to be perfect, until he almost killed his own brother, letting her down," speaks Martin as he looks over the file.

"Come on, we should head to Marcus Brittle's house, and talk to him. It seems he is living in the forest, to get away from people in general," speaks Diana as she moves toward the portal.

The three of them walk through the portal into the forest that surrounds Marcus Brittle's house. Walking up to the door, Martin knocks softly on the door, not wanting to frighten the person they are going to be talking to.

The door opens and a young man can be seen in the door way, the young man has blond hair down to his shoulders.

"You're from the Center, M.O.M. sent you to find out about Marius my damn brother. He got away from the center, I always knew he would escape and come back for me," Marcus moves aside to let the three of them into his house.

"I'm Diana, this is Java and that is Martin, we can catch him and put him behind bars again," speaks Diana sitting down.

"You might want to watch out Diana, he'll tell you that he didn't harm me at all, that I did it myself and that I am the evil one out of us two," states Marcus sitting down.

"To get out being the one put back into the Centers jail that is a card to play," speaks Martin nodding his head.

"Why would anyone want to hurt their own brother? It just doesn't make any sense at all," speaks Diana.

"I wouldn't try to figure out my brother, I mean we had so much fun kicking bad guy's butts. So I don't know why he would attack me," shrugs Marcus as he looks at Martin.

"Your cute Martin, dating anyone," speaks Marcus calmly.

"No, and I'm not gay," states Martin looking nervous.

"Your brother said he was cute too," notes Diana.

"We're twins, I dunno maybe we just like the same kind of men," smiles Marcus as he moves to leave the room for a moment, "want anything to drink, eat?"

"Tea," answers Diana.

"Java wants coffee," speaks Java for the first time since getting there.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry or thirsty right now," answers Martin as his mind spins over what he knows.

Martin's mind goes over what he knows; trying to understand what is going on in the mind of Marius. He wants to know why the man would ham his brother. Of course something here doesn't make any sense. Marius didn't seem like the type that wanted to harm and he didn't seem to be acting. Marcus on the other hand is hiding something from them and he can feel it.

Marcus leads them to two extra rooms, Diana in one and Martin and Java in the other. Martin stays up half the night wondering what the hell it is that Marcus is hiding from him. It has something to do with his brother Marius, and he is going to figure out his secret.

Martin sits up in bed, not being able to sleep at all. He can't help but think something about this is not right at all. As dawn comes he does fall asleep for a little while. Many things are still on his mind and when he wakes up in the morning.

T.B.C. Wow so sad that he couldn't sleep, read and review please

Devil Girl 5


	2. Chapter 2

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 2: Something Not Right

I don't own Martin Mystery, if I did I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

Martin sits up again this time to see Java moving around the room, trying to be quiet so not to wake him up.

"It's ok Java, I'm awake," yawns Martin moving to stand up.

"Martin come quick," yells Diana.

Martin and Java run out of the room, toward Diana. The two stop in front of the door leading to the outside.

"Hmm it looks like someone tried to get into the house. But why did the person stop and leave. It doesn't make any sense," speaks Martin as he inspects the door.

"I wonder what is going on around here, I can't find Marcus either," speaks Diana walking up to the door.

"He may be outside trying to find a way to fix his door," shrugs Martin as Java steps forward.

"Java open door," he says before removing the door from their way.

"Uh thanks Java, let's go," states Martin leading the way out of the house.

Martin bends down and takes a look at the ground. He finds two pairs of tracks leading away from the house.

"It seems someone was definitely here, but he left and the second set of tracks is chasing after the first. This way," remarks Martin running off in a different direction.

"Martin, wait up," shouts Diana as Java and her run after Martin.

Martin, Diana, and Java stop in front of a very small shack. Martin edges closer to the shack door, before the door opens on its own.

Marcus walks out of the place looking a little ruffled up.

"What happened to you?" asks Diana.

"My brother tried breaking in and he chased me from the house when he realized I wasn't inside but out chopping for wood," answers Marcus as he sits down.

"Did he hurt you?" asks Martin as he leans down to check to make sure Marcus is not seriously hurt by his own brother.

"Nah he didn't get a chance to do much damage," answers Marcus as Diana helps him stand up.

"Diana take him back to the house, Java and I will go look around to see if he left a track," speaks Martin as he starts to walk away.

"Wait, he may be back at the house. Why can't you bring me back Martin and Diana can go with Java," asks Marcus.

"Alright I'll go back with you," sighs Martin as he leads the two back to Marcus' house.

"I feel better if you stay with me Martin from now on," speaks Marcus as the two walk back.

"Don't worry about it. I will keep you safe but I don't know if I'm really any good without my team," speaks Martin honestly.

"I understand but you know how to fight and you are smart. You found me rather quickly," smiles Marcus walking into his house.

"No problem," states Martin.

Martin lets Marcus to walk into his house and to the living room. Martin sits down on the couch waiting for Diana and Java to get back. Marcus sits next to Martin and leans against him.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," yawns Marcus.

"Neither did I," Martin yawns as he tries to sit up.

"Martin why don't you let us have a chance, you are cute and we could date. It would be great," whispers Marcus into Martin ear.

"Ok, I am not gay so stop trying to come on to me," growls Martin as he walks away from Marcus.

"If you are not gay then I'll make you gay," growls Marcus standing up.

The door opens and Java and Diana walk into the house.

"Well he is long gone by now. We'll just have to be alert. Maybe someone should sleep in Marcus' room to make sure Marius doesn't try anything else," speaks Diana as she sits down.

"Great idea, Martin should sleep in with me," speaks up Marcus.

"My thoughts exactly," smiles Diana as she walks into the kitchen.

Martin sighs as he sits down waiting for something to eat. He knows that Diana is making them something to eat before they continue to work on the investigation and protection of the Brittle family.

Martin knows something doesn't add up with what is happening right now. Something about the attack doesn't add up and somehow Martin doesn't think Marius was even here to begin with. There are some things that don't add up at all.

Diana brings out breakfast for everyone, handing it all out before sitting down and eating her own. Martin eats away from Marcus as Diana talks to Marcus to see what he is into and maybe find some clues to find Marius. Java just watches like he usually does.

Elsewhere:

"Damn it, he has Agents living with him now. How in the hell can I convince Martin Mystery that I am not the evil one when he is with my brother right now," growls Marius slamming his hand against the wall.

"Maybe I can use to this to my advantage, if I could somehow convince Martin that my brother is the evil one, and give some proof of it. I could have his help in taking down my brother. He's already digging himself a hole, because of the false break in. Martin is smart and with my help he'll figure everything out," growls Marius as he watches the house from the shadows.

Marius walks back toward his little hut wondering how he can draw out Martin without letting the others know he is trying to lure Martin away. He sits in his little hut, making some tea.

Meanwhile Martin is trying to figure out what is going on. Marcus has dragged him into his room for the night and all Martin wants to do is get away from him. He just needs to figure out why nothing adds up.

Closing his eyes, he goes over everything he knows about this case, and over everything that has happened since he started the mission. Something about Marcus throws him off, and he hasn't figured it out yet. He will in due time.

"Martin, I really like you. Can we try being lovers?" asks Marcus out of the blue, smiling as he turns to look at Martin.

"I'm sorry but I don't like men that way," Martin sighs turning away from Marcus, while trying to figure a way out without having too much of a problem.

T.B.C. Can anyone figure it out, read and review please

Devil Girl 5


	3. Chapter 3

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 3: Truth?

I don't own Martin Mystery, if I did I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

"Do you have a problem with me being a man? I mean if you found something interesting in my brother, than at least there has to be something interesting in me," speaks Marcus.

"Actually I'm just curious about your brother. There is something about him that peaks my interest, nothing more nothing less," Martin says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't see why we can't be together as lovers," speaks Marcus coming closer to Martin.

"I'm not into guys. Marius is interesting because of the only encounter I had with him, he didn't seem evil," explains Martin in depth.

"I see," sighs Marcus, backing down for now.

"Yeah, he just seemed like he was running from something that was going to harm him. I can't put my finger on it but he seemed desperate for some help," speaks Martin.

"My brother is really good at tricking people into believing whatever he wants. He's got the brains to do it, just have to make sure you don't fall into his trap," speaks Marcus sitting down next to Martin.

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right and I can't put my finger on it. I'm going to sleep on it for now," yawns Martin as he gets up to move to the bed that had been brought into Marcus' room.

"I can't let these guys figure out that I'm the evil brother," whispers Marcus as he gets into bed.

_I need to figure out a way to get my brother caught and fast because they can't find out that I'm the real evil twin brother. That I hurt myself in order to blame my brother and get him put away because he was going to do it to me first._

_My plans to capture and have Martin Mystery will not be ruined by my brother or Martin himself. I'll have to get rid of Diana and Java. They may get in my way. I need to take Martin and go to my true home._

_If I don't do it soon, I'll be caught and my brother will tell them the truth. I have to have Martin before that happens. Martin, the one who I have seen often in headquarters walking around, laughing, and having fun._

_I watch from a far and I wanted him, I want him. And I will have him. Without fail I will make Martin mine, I'll break him and reform him to fit what I need. He's to independent and I need to change that,_ thinks Marcus.

_Something about Marcus and his story seems so off. Marius seems so nice and he seemed to be more interested in school and friends rather than evil things. I can't place my hands on what is wrong but I'm beginning to think that I should switch the two brothers around._

_I'm not sure if I should but I believe that is what I should do. For some reason this is what it seems to be. if I switch them around it seems to make more sense. If Marcus gets the good brother locked up, he could live a life without worrying about someone trying to stop him._

_Marius escapes from his prison which he should not have been in and Marcus gets to do evil things and gets away with it. I don't know, and I'm going to find out, _thinks Martin falling asleep.

The next day Martin heads off by himself to see if he can't find a trace of Marius. To see if he can't talk to him about something, maybe find some truth in his thoughts.

He walks deep into the woods. Martin finds a couple of foot prints. He follows them to a very small building with smoke coming out of it. He walks up to the door and knocks on it.

"You know it is dangerous to be walking alone in the woods," speaks Marius.

"Yes, but I find it strange that you are out here alone too Marius," speaks Martin turning to look at him.

"I'm making sure my brother doesn't hurt anyone else. He seems to want your body. That doesn't surprise me much. You are pretty and he does always want what I want. Come in," states Marius opening the door.

"I want to know the truth. You brother just doesn't seem like a good guy. He doesn't feel like he wants what's best for everyone," remarks Martin going into the building.

"When we were kids, a meteor fell to Earth, and into our back yard. We went out to find it and Marcus dared me to touch it. I dared him back and we touched it together. The rock which fell into our backyard gave us powers.

"We at first used the powers to help people but Marcus got bored and started to attack people. I tried to put a stop to him but he turned everything around onto me. He burned himself and said I did it.

"That I was evil and needed to be locked up, I didn't fight them when they came to get me. I waited in my cell until a blackout. It gave me a chance to escape. While in my cell I saw a lot of pictures and videos of you and your team.

"I figured that if you could solve everything that came your way then you could help me. I knew you would be sent out to capture me, so I went to you first. I showed my real self and hoped that once you were told the story my brother made me out to be.

"You would question him enough to come find me. And it worked. He needs to be stopped before he hurts you," answers Marius.

"You want me, so he wants me. Why do you want me?" asks Martin shifting in his seat.

"What is there not to like? I mean you solve cases that most believe you can't do. You are nice to everyone you meet except the true enemy. You know when to have fun and when to be serious. You understand people better then they think.

"You are beautiful in my eyes. I saw you all the time. They showed us, those in jail, the people that were out there catching evil. Your team showed up the most, you at the head with Diana and Java behind you. So many of those in jail where I was, hated you guys.

"You guys put them away and some wanted revenge against you. Others just thought that if you died the others would never be able to do as good as you. Martin, when I escaped I made sure no one else got out.

"I didn't want anyone going after you because I needed your help. My brother heard that I was interested in you and I know he has made it his mission to get you first. If you don't go willingly, he will force you.

"And you won't like how he will force you," speaks Marius shaking his head and moving to stand away from Martin.

"How can I believe you?" asks Martin looking at Marius.

"You will know when the time comes who is the evil brother. Until then I suggest you get back because they will go looking for you," speaks Marius nodding toward the door.

"I'll be looking into what you are saying. I will figure out the truth and if you were lying to me. You will not like me when I get through with you," growls Martin taking off.

"Later Martin," whispers Marius as the door shuts behind Martin.

"I hope I did the right thing by talking to him. I know he'll do the right thing. I can trust him," sighs Marius sitting down to finish his breakfast.

Martin takes his time walking back because he is trying to sort through all that he heard today. He can understand that Marcus wants him because of the hints that Marcus drops. Martin has gives hints that he is not interested and he hopes nothing comes from it.

T.B.C. Can Martin trust Marius, read and review please

Devil Girl 5


	4. Chapter 4

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

I don't own Martin Mystery. If I did I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

"I am confused," speaks Martin to himself as he arrives back at the cabin.

He doesn't talk to anyone because he has too many things on his mind. He sits down and tries to figure out what he is going to do and how he is going to figure out the truth from the lies.

Only time will tell and it doesn't seem like he has much time left.

"Diana and Java went out to search the surrounding area. I was wondering if you had changed your mind about dating me," speaks Marcus sitting down in front of Martin.

"I have not changed my mind," Martin says looking away from Marcus.

"I see, so then I will have to force you to change your mind," speaks Marcus jumping up he knocks Martin over and places a hand over Martin's mouth.

A few minutes of struggling and Martin passes out. Marcus sits up and smiles. He gets off of Martin and picks him up. He walks out of the cabin and places Martin into their vehicle.

He fishes out the keys and drives off with Martin. He drives all the way to his real home which is four hours away from where they had been. He places Martin in a room, taking off his clothes and tying him face up to the bed.

He leaves the room and locks the door behind him. A few hours later Martin moans as he starts to wake up.

"Where…am…I?" asks Martin looking around the room.

He tries to get up but finds that he can't. He notices that he is naked, tied to a bed, that there is a camera pointed at the bed, and a there is a trey sitting in the room not far from the camera.

"So you are awake my beautiful Martin," smiles Marcus coming into the room.

"You'll never get away with this. The others will come after me and Marius will warn them like he did me," growls Martin struggling against his bonds.

"I have already gotten away with it," chuckles Marcus picking up one of the tools from the trey that had been in the room since he woke up.

He caresses the tool in his hand as he walks towards the bed where Martin lay on his back bound to the bed. Marcus is standing next to the bed as Martin tenses his body trying to prepare his body and mind for what is about to happen.

Marcus shows him a chained whip with three metal spiked balls at the end. He swings it a couple of times hitting Martin on the stomach and on the eighth swing he hits Martin on the left side, a small sound like cracking lets him know that at least one or two of his ribs has now been cracked. Martin tries to breath but his lungs won't fill up fully.

"Now that you are in some pain it is time to have some real fun," Marcus whispers into Martin's ear as he runs his hand through Martin's hair soaking it with blood from his stomach.

He runs his hands up and down Martin's naked body smiling as he takes off his shirt and drops his jeans. He rubs up against the young man before mounting him. Marcus sucks along his neck and moves down his chest over all the wounds that he created not too long ago.

"Scream like the little bitch you are. Like all the street walking whores. That's what you are you know. Deep down you are," He smiles as Martin tries to throw him off.

"You sick bastard get the fuck off me! Get the fuck off me! Get the fuck off me! I'll never scream for you!" Martin yells out.

Marcus takes a piece of cloth that he had set beside him for this and shoves it into Martin's mouth and ties it tightly in place. Marcus moves his hands down to his throbbing erection and forces it hard, fast, and deep within Martin.

Tearing sensitive skin as Martin screams into his gag. Tears start flowing down his cheeks. Martin tries to keep his mind off the pain by thinking about his job, Diana, Java, and what Marius told him. About an hour later the evil monster removes himself from him, and leaves him broken while lying in his own blood.

Martin hopes that Diana, Java, and Marius find him soon, so he doesn't have to suffer any longer with this pain or whatever Marcus has up his sleeves. He passes out for the first time in his life.

Martin moans out in pain as he comes round. Marcus stands beside the bed grinning down at him with a lighter in his hand.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

Martin is still gagged. Marcus walks over to where he has his evil tray. He picks up something as he makes his way back to the bed. He wraps it round Martin's neck, who winces as it digs into his neck.

It is metal that is sharpened to the point that it cuts right into the skin, making Martin bleed from all sides of his neck. Marcus moves onto the bed behind him.

"This is a perfect collar befitting my very beautiful Martin." He mutters as he touches Martin.

Marcus hisses in pleasure as he drives himself into Martin. His skin is still sensitive and the pain makes his eyes water as he whimpers into the gag. Marcus grunted and gasped as he moves inside of Martin.

Martin lost track of what is happening as his mind shuts down on him. When he comes back he feels Marcus moving away from him. Marcus strokes a finger over Martin's tear stained face.

"I must admit my other interests never lasted as long as you have. The spirit that is, the others broke in only a few hours…." His grin widens as he saw some light return to Martin's eyes.

"Oh yes you've been here for two days now. And your kidnapping hasn't been reported yet, I'm curious, any thoughts as to why?" He asks as he removes the gag.

Martin's lips are cracked and dry because the gag absorbed the moisture from his mouth. Coughing he tries to speak, when he fails to speak Marcus leans in close.

"Thirsty? I can fix that." Marcus moves up Martin's body and settles down on Martin's shoulders.

He thrusts the tip of his penis into Martin's mouth. He thrusts in and out of the young man's mouth a couple of times. Martin shut his eyes as he struggles to move his face away, Marcus holds him in place.

One of Marcus's hands makes its way downward stroking Martin's limp cock trying to make it hard. Martin starts to tremble, he is still in pain from the last time and the very thought of being raped again by this man is too much for him.

Marcus cum's inside his mouth and pulls himself out. Martin tries to spit it out but Marcus holds his mouth shut. Forcing him to swallow for air, Martin's swallows the semen and gasps trying to fill his lungs full of air.

Marcus's penis is hard again and dripping with pre-cum as he lowers himself into position. This time he eases himself in gently, pausing to study Martin's face. Marcus smiles as he thrusts himself in.

Martin gasps arching his back. He struggles some more to try to get away from Marcus. His mind still has not wrapped around the fact that this man is raping him again for the third time in two days.

T. B. C. How is Martin going to get out of this one? Will the others find him in time? Will Marius be trusted and actually be able to save Martin in time?

Devil Girl 5


	5. Chapter 5

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 5: Safe

I don't own Martin Mystery. If I did, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

"I figured you would a virgin. You will start to loosen up soon. I hope you are starting to enjoy yourself?" Martin shakes his head and growls out.

"Go to hell, you sick fucken bastard!" Marcus laughs at him.

Straightening up he lifts Martin's hips off the bed as he thrust one last time into him. Martin cries out wordlessly as Marcus collapses on top of him, putting pressure on his cracked ribs. He coughs fitfully fighting for air to enter his lungs.

Marcus gets up and puts his clothes on before leaving the room. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Martin lets darkness consume him as he tries to block out what is happening to him.

A few hours later Martin is rudely awakened by Marcus, thrusting into his body causing him more pain. Martin closes his eyes and tries to ignore the pain. Marcus shakes his head and lets a match lit fall onto Martin's stomach.

Martin gasps in agony but does not scream. A few minutes of pain and Martin blacks out for the rest of it and does not wake up until the next morning. Martin does not open his eyes as he feels someone walking with him in their arms.

He is hoping it is someone who will help him out and get him away from Marcus the true evil twin. He tries not to move too much to give away that he is awake.

"You can stop pretending Martin. I know you are awake and I'm glad that you are. I wish to ask you some questions," speaks Marius in a soft voice.

"Thank god it's you," Martin whispers. "I believe you completely now. He is the evil of you two."

"Do you feel like testifying against him to M.O.M. or do you wish to remain out of it?" asks Marius wanting to know. "Either way my brother will not be escaping his punishment this time around. He has more against him than before."

"I don't think I can be in the same room as him without wanting to puke, faint, and die all at the same time," answers Martin honestly.

"It's ok; he kind of messed up and didn't burn the tape of him doing horrible things to you" speaks Marius. "I don't even have to be in the room either. They saved everything from the last time and don't wish to put me through it again because I claimed to be innocent from the start. If you want I can stay by your side in the hospital until they release you?"

"I would like that please?" Martin asks before slipping back into a deep peaceful sleep.

"MARTIN," yells Diana running up to Marius and Martin.

"Shush, he just fell asleep and from the looks of him, he needs sleep," speaks Marius moving to the hospital bay.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asks Diana.

"From what I know of Martin, we'll have to give him a couple of months to get over what has happened to him before he can even begin to say he'll be ok," speaks Marius. "He is strong, but I don't think even he was prepared for what my brother put him through. He'll need time and he'll need everyone to treat him the same as if nothing has happened to him, if he is to overcome this."

"I sure hope he'll get back to the way he was. He's the reason this team holds together, even if I never act like he affects me," speaks Diana. "Java is already blaming himself for letting Martin down. I keep trying to tell him that Martin will never blame anyone but Marcus for what happened to him but Java will not listen to me. I don't know what to do."

"Martin can calm his fears when he next wakes up. I have a feeling that the doctors will sedate him while they work on him," speaks Marius before a doctor walks up to them.

"How is he?" asks the Doctor.

"Hurt mostly on his stomach. He was bleeding from his anus when I seized him. I'm not sure if that has stopped or not. He's sleeping deeply now but he might wake up while you work on him. He is a bit traumatized, so it would be best if he slept through everything for now," answers Marius putting Martin on a hospital bed.

"Very well, we'll get right to work on him," speaks the Doctor wheeling him away.

"I wonder what M.O.M. is going to say about what happened to him," ponders Diana as they follow behind until they reach the waiting room.

"I'm sure that she will let him relax for a long time before putting him back on the job," Marius says sitting down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Marius Brittle, you have my deepest apology. We should have listened to both sides of the story before putting you away without question," speaks M.O.M. standing in front of the doors leading out of the waiting room.

"Nah, it's cool. The time in Center's Jail gave me time to think about what I could do to get my brother where he belongs," smiles Marius.

"He will be transferred to a high maximum security prison on a different planet. This will ensure that he doesn't escape and come back here looking for revenge," speaks M.O.M.

"I am glad Martin and I will be safe from him," breathes out Marius.

"Why did he go after Martin?" asks M.O.M.

"He goes after what I either want or like. I'm gay and I like Martin. He's cute and I wouldn't mind dating him. Thus Marcus wanted him just because I like him. It is something, he has always done. I guess he hasn't changed all that much," sighs Marius looking seriously sorry for something he didn't really have any control over.

"I'm sure Martin would not look at it that way," speaks Diana.

"Martin wouldn't want you feeling sorry for what happened to him," speaks M.O.M. "Trust me, he's already told me that if anything happened to him while on the job it was either his fault or the enemies fault and no one else's."

Marius doesn't say anything more because the doctor comes out and says that Martin will be fine now. Marius and Diana breathe a sigh of relief and listen to what else the doctor has to say.

T. B. C. Will Marius forgive himself for what his brother did to Martin? Will Martin be afraid of everyone including Marius? Will Martin forgive Marius because he is not truly at fault?

Devil Girl 5


	6. Chapter 6

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 6: Free

I don't own Martin Mystery. If I did, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

It has been a week since Marius rescued Martin from the clutches of his evil brother. Martin is sleeping for the time being, he doesn't say much anymore and if he does talk, he'll only talk if Marius is in the room with him.

Although he doesn't talk to Marius, he just feels safer with him in the room. Marius on the other hand doesn't believe he should be in the same room as Martin and instead should never see Martin again but he can't deny Martin the only comfort he has.

Sitting down in the seat right next to Martin's bed, he is reading a book while Martin is dosing in the morning light. Only a week left before Martin will be released from the hospital and then Marius can disappear.

Marius looks up when the door opens and in steps Diana and Java. They come every morning before school and right after school to see Martin. His parents stop by in the evening to see him before they head home. He's told his parents that he was kidnapped from his school and raped.

Only half of what he told his parents was true. Marius smiles and gets up moving to the bench across the room. He turns back to his reading, making sure he keeps out of their business.

It doesn't matter how hard they try to get him to join in but he continues to turn them down. He doesn't want any of them to get attached to him anymore than they already are. It will only make leaving them that much harder.

"Hey Diana, where's Marius?" speaks Martin looking up at his sister.

"He's sitting over there again. I don't think he will stay once you are released from the hospital Martin. He blames himself too much for what has happened to you," answers Diana pointing to Marius who ignored them.

"I see, I wonder how much more convincing he is going to need before he stops blaming himself for what his evil twin brother did to me. I forgave him the moment his brother revealed to me what he was planning on doing to me," speaks Martin knowing that Marius will fight them all the way.

Marius doesn't respond to what Martin says because regardless of what Martin says Marius will always blame himself for what his brother did to him. His brother when after Martin because he likes Martin, so now he is going to disappear in order to protect Martin. Diana and Java leave a few minutes later to head to school.

Marius shifts his weight and continues to read the book in his hands, ignoring Martin who is staring at him. He knows what Martin is going to say if he looks at him so he won't look at him. He hears Martin get comfortable and glances up to see Martin still staring at him. Maybe they should talk this out because Marius is not going to change his mind.

"Just say what you want to say Martin, but know that regardless of what you say nothing will change my mind," Marius says as he places the book down beside him.

"Why do you think it is your fault that Marcus went after me?" asks Martin.

"Because of the fact that he knew I liked you. God, Martin, I like you a lot and I wouldn't mind dating you. He knew that the moment he saw me interact with you. He knows me inside and out. The last person I loved, he killed and put the blame on me. The one before that he raped and told that person it was my fault for loving them. The person hated me and told me to never get near them again," speaks Marius looking down and away from Martin.

"I see, but I still thinking you are running away. Running away because you think I'm going to turn around and start blaming you for what happened to me, but that won't happen. I can never blame the man that risked everything to keep me safe and once again risked everything to save me from him. You warned me and I didn't heed it, so it is partly my fault for what happened to me," speaks Martin.

"No, it could never be your fault; my brother is a sick and twisted person. Nothing good can ever come if he is involved in some way. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Please, never blame yourself, if you must blame someone blame me for not trying hard enough to warn you about him or to keep him away from you," shouts Marius as tears start to come down his face.

"Then shall we both just blame your brother instead of each blaming ourselves?" asks Martin pushing Marius' chin up so they can meet eye to eye.

"You're just saying that, to keep me here," he mutters and looks away.

"Yes I am," speaks Martin and Marius gasps a hurt looking passing through his eyes briefly. "I am a very selfish person who doesn't want you to leave me ever. I have a huge crush on you and I know you feel the same way. I want this to go further. I want you to take my pain away, show what I am really meant to feel while we make love. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Who am I but the man that will bend to follow out your will?" asks Marius smiling through his tearstain face.

"Good, that means I get to keep you for the rest of my life," smiles Martin leaning in to kiss Marius on the lips.

"I guess it does mean you do get to keep me forever," breathes out Marius as the break away from the kiss.

Later that Day, Java and Diana are happy to hear that Marius and Martin are dating even though Martin can't leave the hospital yet. Another week passes with Marius trying to keep his boyfriend occupied until he can be released from the Hospital. He can leave later today, but he has to get one last check up and so Marius has to distract Martin as the doctor does the test.

"Marius, are they almost done?" asks Martin turning to look at the man that saved his life.

"Soon, just a few more minutes and everything will be done with," answers Marius smiling at Martin.

"Good, because I want to leave," whines Martin as the doctor comes back into the room.

"Well, Martin, as long as you don't strain yourself. You should do fine. Please take it easy for the next week. Come back then and I should be able to give you a clean bill of health," smiles the Doctor before leaving the room again.

"Yes, I'm free," shouts Martin removing the blankets and moving to stand up off the bed.

"Yes you are," speaks Marius helping Martin into the wheel chair and out of the room he had been staying in.

A week later:

"Marius is gone!" shouts Martin looking at M.O.M.

T. B. C. Where has Marius gone to? Will he come back? Or will he not keep his promise to Martin?

Devil Girl 5


	7. Chapter 7

Unsuspected Twist

Chapter 7: End

I don't own Martin Mystery. If I did, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.

Last Time:

_A week later:_

"_Marius is gone!" shouts Martin looking at M.O.M._

The Story:

"Yes, he has decided that he needs to be trained to work for the Center. He told me he wishes to work as my assistant so that he can see Martin and be able to live and go to school with him as well," speaks M.O.M. smiling at Martin. "He will be gone for about two weeks in training."

"I see, so he isn't really leaving me," breathes Martin looking relieved to hear that Marius has plans to stay permanently.

"We are not here to talk about him but you, Martin," continues M.O.M. "I need to know when you are ready to get back to working with me. I don't want to rush you. I just want to know at least a general time. So, I can set up who will be getting your missions while you are on your road to recovery."

"I'm not sure when I will be going back. Right now, I can't even let my own father touch me. I'm being schooled by Diana because I can't even go to school because the day I did, I freaked so bad, I fainted after screaming," Martin explains as he shifts around in his seat. "Being here makes me nervous because of all the men working here. If Marius was here I would be much less nervous."

"I can understand. Therefore, until further notice Diana and Java shall be working under Marvin, while Martin is off with paid leave. Marvin, you can come in now, and Martin, you can go home now. I'll have Cathy escort you out," smiles M.O.M. watching Martin leave with Cathy to the portal that will take him home.

Two Weeks Later:

"Hey Martin, did you miss me?" asks Marius walking up to Martin in his mom's living room.

"Sir, I wouldn't do that, he's a bit shy around men right now," speaks Martin's Mom.

"It's ok ma'am," smiles Marius.

"Marius! You didn't leave me!" shouts Martin running and jumping onto Marius who holds onto Martin as the two hug each other.

"I told you that I would not leave you and I meant it," whispers Marius holding Martin close to him.

"I don't understand," speaks Martin's Mom.

"Ma'am, I'm the one that saved him. He will always let me touch him," answers Marius. "Because he knows that I would never hurt him."

A few years down the road:

"Martin, it's time to go to the Center. M.O.M. is supposed to give you another mission, while I have work to do," yells Marius from their downstairs hallway.

After Martin and Marius graduated from High School, the two went to work full time for the Center. Java joined full time too, while Diana still works part time, as she attends College. Marius still works as M.O.M.'s assistant, and Martin still works in the field with Java and Diana when she is on, or else with Marvin.

Martin finally after a year got over his fear of men touching him, and now can joke and hang out with others his age besides Marius, and hug his own father. Marius hasn't left as he promised Martin. Marius and Martin have grown closer together. The two are now lovers and spend all their time outside of working with each other. Marius misses Martin when he is gone over night for a mission and can't wait for his lover to get back to him safe and sound.

_**The End!**_

Devil Girl 5


End file.
